Besos de ceniza
by Amonett
Summary: Un songfic del anime Kimi ga Nozumo Eien, donde Takayuki y Mitzuki reciben el pago por su traición, la soledad y el desamor. Haruka x Shinji


**Besos de ceniza**

-Hagamos un encantamiento Takayuki, repite después de mi…

"Como las estrellas que brillan en el cielo nocturno

los corazones fundidos no serán separados

aunque estas manos sean separadas

mientras los dos lo olvidemos "

_**Algo me pasa no consigo dormir ****  
><strong>**tomo tu foto y me tiro al sofá ****  
><strong>**voy a romperla ****  
><strong>**el aire se me va… **_

El recuerdo de nuestro encantamiento se repite

una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

No lo puedo creer, después de lo que pasamos juntos

después de entregarme a ti, sin dudar, ni pensar.

Pasé tanto tiempo amándote en silencio, deseando

una mirada, una palabra, una caricia tuya.

_**frente a su casa tú le hablabas te ví **__**  
><strong>__**la acorralabas te olvidabas de mi **__**  
><strong>__**salí corriendo no pude resistir… **_

Estaba tan feliz de haber estado contigo,

quería compartir mi felicidad

¿ Y con quien mejor que mi mejor amiga ?

Salí para ir a casa de Mitzuki

pero lo que ví, me dejó helada.

_**ella es mi amiga y no te importó **__**  
><strong>__**no te importó **__**  
><strong>__**ella es amiga mía la mejor **__**  
><strong>__**fuiste a buscarla para hablarle de amor…**_

- No, no puede ser, Takayuki tú… - nuestras miradas se encontraron –

- Haruka espera, no es lo que crees – intentaste dar un paso hacia mi

- ¡ No te acerques ! – mi corazón estaba rompiéndose en miles de pedazos,

fijé mi vista en " mi amiga " – su voz me sonó tan despreciable –

- Haruka, amiga déjame explicarte.

No pude ver ni escuchar más, salí corriendo

Como nunca antes lo había hecho

_**besos de ceniza alma quebradiza **__**  
><strong>__**ojos de inocente **__**  
><strong>__**corazón que miente **__**  
><strong>__**como los bandidos te deslizas **__**  
><strong>__**besos de ceniza alma quebradiza **__**  
><strong>__**ojos de inocente **__**  
><strong>__**corazón que miente **__**  
><strong>__**todo de repente se hace trizas **__**  
><strong>__**besos de ceniza **_

Mi cuarto, éste cuarto ahora me parece un lugar insoportable

aquí estuvimos, aquí nos amamos,

no una vez, varias, cada vez que nuestros corazones nos lo pedían

¿ Dónde quedó nuestro encantamiento ?

¿ Dónde quedaron tus promesas de amarme solamente a mi ?

¿ Cómo podías amarme si pensabas en ella ?

¿ Por qué, por qué me traicionaron Mitzuki y tú ?

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por mi rostro.

Pienso en que mañana tengo que volver al colegio

Y una angustia enorme oprime mi corazón.

_**fueron promesas cuentos de cristal **__**  
><strong>__**frágil tu modo de amarrarte de mi **__**  
><strong>__**lo he visto todo, no me puedes mentir**_

_**nooo …. **_

Es lunes, tengo que volver al colegio,

evito el camino de siempre, no quiero verlos.

Al llegar al instituto me encuentro de frente contigo

- Haruka ¿ Podemos hablar ?

- No, no me interesa Takayuki, ya no hay nada de que hablar

- Necesito explicarte, por favor

- ¿ Qué me vas a explicar, que me engañas con mi mejor amiga ? – intento alejarme pero me tomas del brazo – no lo puedo soportar – mis ojos reflejaron el gran dolor que siento - todo fue mentira, promesas que nunca pensaste cumplir, lo que no comprendo ¿ Por qué esperaron a que me correspondieras ?, ustedes ya se conocían, lo hicieron para lastimarme.

- Nunca fue esa nuestra intención

No pude escuchar más, salgo corriendo, no puedo verte más sin sentir un agudo dolor.

_**ella es mi amiga y no te importo **__**  
><strong>__**no te importo **__**  
><strong>__**ella es amiga mia la mejor **__**  
><strong>__**fuiste a buscarla para hablarle de amor**_

Estoy por llegar a la casa, pienso en que no debí ir al instituto

mis pasos son lentos, con pesadez,

no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos

- ¿ Qué haces aquí Mitzuki ?

- Necesitamos hablar

- No, nada de lo que digas cambia la traición

- Lo sé, y me siento mal por eso

Por primera vez dejo mi ternura para enfrentarme a ella

- Pues aquí no vas a encontrar consuelo, ése búscalo en brazos de Takayuki

- Tú no eres así Haruka

- Las traiciones y deslealtades te cambian

- Perdóname Haruka, pero no me di cuenta de lo que lo amaba hasta que lo ví interesado en ti – sonrío con amargura –

- Bien por ti, lo bueno es que yo era la cobarde que no me atrevía a hablarle.

- Merezco tus insultos.

- No Mitzuki , ustedes no se merecen ni eso, así que déjenme tranquila, no me interesan sus excusas, aquí termina la discusión – paso a tu lado y me meto a mi casa – alcanzo a escuchar un sollozo, francamente no me importa.

_**besos de ceniza **__**  
><strong>__**alma quebradiza **__**  
><strong>__**ojos de inocente **__**  
><strong>__**corazón que miente **__**  
><strong>__**como los bandidos te deslizas **__**  
><strong>__**besos de ceniza alma quebradiza **__**  
><strong>__**ojos de inocente **__**  
><strong>__**corazón que miente **__**  
><strong>__**todo de repente se hace trizas**_

Ya pasó un mes desde aquel día

afortunadamente tengo amigas y amigos

que se preocupan por mi, estoy preparando mis cosas cuando escucho su voz

- Haruka, ¿ Estas lista ?

- Shinji – verlo me alegra el corazón, siento un leve cosquilleo en mi estómago-

- Apúrate o no vamos a ver la película desde el principio

- Estoy lista – le sonrío de manera especial –

- ¿ Qué pasa ?, estás muy feliz

- Claro , voy contigo al cine

Salimos después de que tomara mi portafolio, al llegar a la puerta una sorpresa por demás desagradable detuvo nuestros pasos.

- Haruka, necesito hablar contigo

- Que necio eres Takayuki ¿ Por qué no me dejas en paz ?

- Por que te quiero – que desagradable sensación me recorre, Shinji permanece callado observando la situación – he tratado de hablar contigo pero siempre estas con Shinji

- Él es un verdadero amigo.

- ¿ Solo amigo ?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, ocúpate de Mitzuki, ella es tu asunto – tu mirada ahora se parece a la mía cuando te descubrí con mi mejor amiga, me doy cuenta de que te duele, ahora sabes lo que se siente –

_**besos de ceniza **__**  
><strong>__**alma quebradiza **__**  
><strong>__**ojos de inocente **__**  
><strong>__**corazón que miente **__**  
><strong>__**todo de repente se hace trizas **_

Otro día más, estamos por finalizar el curso,

desde mi salón se escucha un alboroto poco usual

una amiga me arrastra literalmente hasta la ventana

- Son Takayuki y Shinji peleando , tengo que detenerlos.

Las escaleras me parecen interminables,

me abro paso entre la gente que los rodea

llego hasta ellos, ambos estan con la ropa sucia y descompuesta

Shinji tiene un fino hilo de sangre escurriendo por sus labios

Takayuki sangra de su nariz, la escena es terrible.

- Se suponía que eras mi amigo, que me apoyarías con Haruka

- Y lo hice, pero tú lo arruinaste todo al buscar a Mitzuki

- Comprendí mi error y por eso quiero reconquistarla

- Hay oportunidades que se dan una vez en la vida y tú la perdiste

- Y tú te aprovechas de eso

- Yo siempre la he querido, me hice a un lado cuando te eligió

- Ella me sigue amando

No puedo soportar más, me interpongo entre ellos

- Basta, no sigan peleando, es una discusión sin sentido, yo ya no te amo Takayuki

- Pero Haruka…, nuestro hechizo – tus ojos brillan a causa de las lágrimas –

- Lo siento, hace mucho que saliste de mi corazón

- Haruka, yo terminé con Mitzuki hace meses, por favor perdóname

- Perdonado estás hace mucho pero yo no voy a volver contigo – tomo a Shinji de la mano – vamos al servicio médico a curarte.

- Con verte me curo – nuestros labios se unen en un tierno y dulce beso -

- Ustedes ya son novios – la desilusión y tristeza de tu corazón me hacen girar mi rostro, trato de contestarte lo mejor que puedo -

- Si, hace dos meses, así que por favor ya no insistas – al irme miró a Mitzuki parada bajo un árbol, está llorando, ahora entiende lo que es amar sin ser correspondida –

_**besos de ceniza **__**  
><strong>__**alma quebradiza **__**  
><strong>__**como los bandidos te deslizas **__**  
><strong>__**besos de ceniza **__**  
><strong>__**ojos de inocente **__**  
><strong>__**todo de repente se hace trizas **__**  
><strong>__**besos de ceniza .**_

Ahora sé que las promesas se rompen con facilidad.

Que los besos pueden ser tan efímeros como la ceniza que se lleva el viento

Que un hombre que no te ama, es un ladrón que te quita parte de tu vida.

Que unos bellos ojos que te miran dulcemente, no siempre son sinceros.

Que cuando descubres un engaño, descubres a un corazón capaz de lastimar profundamente.

Que tus ilusiones se hacen trizas como un cristal,

pero que al caer dejan pasar la luz de una nueva ilusión …

el amor, el verdadero amor como el que tenemos Shinji y yo

** Fin**

**Bueno este songfic, es un pequeño desahogo del trauma que me quedó después de ver este anime Kimi ga Nozumo Eien, quería hacer algo donde la maldita de Mitzuki y el traidor de Takayuki sufrieran, por si les interesa conocer un poco de este anime aquí les dejo el link de youtube, cuando ví este video me nació la idea de este fic.**

.com/watch?v=1k8wBNOqdzE

**Canción : Besos de ceniza**

**Artista : Timbiriche**

**Otra de mis locuras que se me ocurrió, jajaja!**

**Gracias por pasar y leer !**

**Besos Amonett**


End file.
